<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gentleman's Hat by kristsune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561447">A Gentleman's Hat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune'>kristsune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, and his hats, canon typical pettiness, canon typical vast tendencies, simon sure loves his roller coasters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon just wanted to pay a compliment, but when responded with rudeness, Simon reacts appropriately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gentleman's Hat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is all Jess and Parker's fault. Spurned on by my own <a href="https://twitter.com/Kristsune/status/1287879074040307712?s=20"> Simon cosplay</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Simon hummed softly to himself as he walked through the crowded walkways, the amusement park was bustling today, with plenty of people screaming in fear and joy on the roller coasters. He was heading past the corkscrew (not one of his favorites, not nearly high enough for his tastes, but it got the job done) when he passed a gentleman in a very fine looking straw boater hat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon - never one to keep his thoughts to himself -  couldn’t resist, “That’s a lovely hat you have there.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The gentleman in question turned at Simon’s voice and had to look down to see him - he was quite a tall one - and gave Simon a rather rude expression if he thought so himself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah. Sure,” he replied as he turned to his friend and veered off towards one of the larger roller coasters at the park, The Gravity Defier. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon smiled to himself as he turned in the other direction, deciding to take a walk around said roller coaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Simon made it back around to the beginning there was a big hubbub about a missing person, just up and vanished right off the roller coaster. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon started whistling as he tilted the straw boater hat to a jaunty angle, and headed further into the park.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oi, nice hat mister.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon turned towards the voice of the young person who called out to him, “Why thank you! Just had to snatch it when I saw it. Couldn’t lose this one to the wind, now could I?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Simon was never able to keep hats for long, but he was never one to say no to a good hat, no matter how he happened to come by it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to stop by and say hello on <a href="https://kristsune.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>